Varázslatos Szivárvány
by Nojgli
Summary: Az alapfelállás a következő: egy kamasz lányról kiderül, hogy boszorkány, és életét egy távoli iskolában kell folytatnia. Barátokat kell szerezzen és beilleszkednie a már kialakult közösségekbe. És persze megtanulni egy év alatt mindazt amit mások már évek óta tanulnak. Vajon sikerül neki?
1. 180 fokos fordulat

A telefonom játszani kezdte az aktuális kedvenc dalomat. Fel kellet keljek, de nem akartam. Végül megvártam a szám végét és felültem. Körülnéztem a szobámban; nagy volt és világos, teli olyan dolgokkal melyek bebizonyították, hogy egy normál 15 éves lány vagyok. Oké, sosem tartoztam a menők közé, inkább maradtam a kis baráti társaságomnál, de ez tökéletesen megfelelt nekem.  
Felkeltem az ágyból és megnéztem magam a tükörben. Unalmas derékig érő, hullámos, barna hajam, de annál izgalmasabb égszín kék szemeim a megszokott látványt nyújtották. Vajon milyen lenne ha a hajam is kék lenne, gondoltam miközben lófarokba kötöttem a hajam és átöltöztem futóruhába. Arra gondoltam, hogy vad lenne, és grimaszoltam. Megfogtam az MP3 lejátszóm, bedugtam a fülhallgatóm és csöndben kimentem a házból, majd felhangosítottam a zenét és elkezdtem futni a megszokott útvonalamon.  
Amíg futottam az emberek szokatlan pillantásokkal illettek. Az utcánkban lakó idős hölgy rosszallóan nézett rám, és egy fiatal teli-tetovált férfi úgy vigyorgott, mintha nagyon jóban lennénk. Mikor hazaértem megértettem miért.  
Bementem a konyhába, hogy igyak valamit. A szüleim már ott ültek és mikor megláttak egy pillanatra hatalmas lett a szemük. Elsőnek Anya tért magához:  
-Kicsim, miért nem szóltál? Tudod, hogy megengedtük volna.  
Fogalmam sem volt miről beszélnek és ezt szóvá is tettem.  
-Természetesen a hajadról. Nagyon jól néz ki, de most kicsit meg vagyok sértődve amiért nem...  
Kezdte Apu kissé durcás hangon, de nem vártam meg amíg befejezi.  
Kirohantam az előszobába és megnéztem magam a tükörben. A hajam az egy órával ezelőtt elképzelt égkék színben pompázott. Én ezt nem akartam. Újra a régi barna hajamat akartam, úgyhogy megpróbáltam ugyan azt tenni amit a szobámban tettem. Megfordultam, magam elé képzeltem a megszokott kinézetemet és megint felhúztam az orrom. Kinyitottam a szemem és édesanyám riadt tekintetével találtam szemben magam. Úgy tűnt az előbb, hogy hamarabb elfogadta a hajam mint én.  
-Drágám. A hajad.  
Megfordultam és újra a megszokott, barna hajú önmagamat láttam a tükörben. Egyszerre tartottam ezt menőnek, de végtelenül ijesztőnek. Meg tudtam változtatni a hajam színét.  
-Anya, mi történik velem?  
-Nem tudom kicsim, de megoldjuk.  
Odajött és megölelt, majd apa is körénk fonta karját. Abban a pillanatban úgy éreztem minden rendben lesz.

Ültem a szobámban és játszottam a reggel felfedezett erőmmel. Rájöttem, hogy nem csak a hajam színét, de minden testrészemet meg tudom változtatni, csupán azzal, hogy erősen koncentrálok és grimaszolok. Ha valamit a testemen változtattam az nagyon fura érzés volt.  
Hallottam, hogy valaki csengetett, majd nem sokkal később valaki kopogott az ajtómon. Gyorsan kényszerítettem a testem, hogy visszaváltozzon az eredetivé és azt mondtam:  
-Tessék?  
Anya bejött a szobámba egy idős hölgy kíséretében. A nő egy furcsa, zöld köpenyt viselt, s ősz haja szoros kontyba volt fogva.  
-Anna Nelson kisasszony? - kérdezte a hölgy, én pedig bólintottam.  
-Igen, segíthetek valamiben?  
-Igen. Úgy hallottam, vannak bizonyos adottságaid. - a rettegés lett úrrá rajtam. A kormány tud mindent és el fognak vinni. - A nevem Minerva McGalagony. Azért jöttem, hogy odaadjak valamit.  
S ezzel átnyújtott egy sárga pergamenre írt borítékot. A nevem és a címem díszelgett rajta, melyet gyönyörű zöld tintával írtak. A boríték nehéz volt, s ahogy megfordítottam egy címert találtam rajta. Egy sas, egy oroszlán, egy borz és egy kígyó fogott körbe egy nagy R betűt. Felpillantottam Anyára, aki mosolyogva bólintott, úgyhogy feltörtem a pecsétet és kivettem a boríték tartalmát. Két a borítékkal megegyező sárga pergamenlap volt benne. Elkezdtem olvasni a felsőt:

 _Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola_  
 _Igazgató: Minerva McGalagony_

 _Tisztelt Nelson kisasszony!_  
 _Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. Mellékelten megküldjük a szükséges tankönyvek és felszerelési tárgyak listáját._  
 _A tanév szeptember 1-jén kezdődik._  
 _Legkésőbb július 31-éig küldjön baglyot nekünk._

 _Tisztelettel,_  
 _Filius Flitwick_  
 _igazgatóhelyettes_

Háromszor olvastam el a levelet, mire kezdtem felfogni. Rengeteg kérdés kavargott bennem, végül aztán kiválasztottam a legfontosabbnak tűnőt.  
-Szóval boszorkány vagyok?  
-Igen, kisasszony.  
-Varázspálcával és hasonlókkal?  
-Igen.  
-És ön is egy boszorkány?  
-Igen.  
-Akkor gondolom meg tudja változtatni a kinézetét. Mutassa meg.  
-Azt nem mindenki tudja megtenni. Ez egy nagyon ritka kiváltság. Nekem nem adatott meg, de fel tudom venni egy állat alakját.  
Mondta az igazgatónő, felállt a fotelemből, s egy egyszerű mozdulattal átalakult macskává.  
Hát mégiscsak igaz.  
-És most mi fog történni? , kérdeztem az időközben ismét emberalakot öltött igazgatótól.  
-Vagy beiratkozik a Roxfortba és az év végén sikeres vizsgát tesz az első öt év anyagából, vagy egy egyszerű bűbáj segítségével elfeledtetünk mindent magával.  
-Szóval most döntenem kell...Egy pillanat. Miért kell elvégeznem egyszerre az első öt évet?  
-Normál esetben tizenegy éves korában kapja meg a levelét, de önben egy cseppnyi mágiát sem láttunk a mai napig. Attól félek kisasszony, ez a két lehetőség elérhető számára, ha nem kíván 11 éves gyerekekkel együtt tanulni.  
Ebben a pillanatban belépett Anya két csésze teával. Észre sem vettem mikor ment ki a szobából. Odaadta nekem és McGalagonynak a teát, majd távozni készült, mikor megszólaltam:  
-Anya! Beiratkozom a Roxfortba.  
Ez volt az a pont ahol az életem gyökeresen megváltozott. Vagy talán az, ahol elkezdődött.


	2. Bevásárlókörút

Több mint egy hónap eltelt, mikor ismét találkoztam McGalagony professzorral. Az év legmelegebb időszaka volt, ami itt Londonban maximum 24-25 fokot jelentett. Megbeszéltük, hogy melyik nap mutatja meg hogyan jutok el az Abszol útra, ahol meg tudom venni a szükséges felszereléseket.  
Amikor legutóbb itt járt, rengeteg dolgot tudtam meg. Például azt, hogy én egy Metamorfmágus vagyok - így nevezik azt, aki meg tudja változtatni a kinézetét és azt, hogy körülbelül ezerből egy olyan boszorkány, vagy varázsló van, akinek az adottságai rejtve maradnak a tízes, vagy még gyakrabban a húszas évei végéig. Azt is megtudtam, hogy a muglik, azaz varázslat nélküli emberek nem tudhatnak semmit az előttem újonnan feltárult világról. Persze a szüleim és a testvéreim igen, de ők is csak azért, együtt élünk. Ha már itt tartunk, a bátyám a szokásos hozzáállását hozva azt akarja, hogy játszunk az erőmmel, a kisöcsénk, pedig mindig csókolómmal köszön, ha nem az eredeti arcommal megyek ki a szobámból. Anyuékat nem nagyon zavarja, ők hamar elfogadták, és teljes mértékben támogatnak.  
A professzor asszony nagyon rendes volt, és azt is elmondta, hogy van egy másik metamorfmágus az iskolában: Edwardnak hívják, és a hatodik évfolyamba jár. Állítólag nagyon ritka, hogy egyszerre két hozzánk hasonló járjon az iskolába, de én személy szerint nagyon örülök neki, hogy beszélhetek valakivel aki kicsit tapasztaltabb.  
10 óra körül lehetett és én éppen hírességek alakjával játszadoztam, mikor csöngettek. Gyorsan visszatértem megszokott arcomhoz, s a mostanában gyakori zöld hajhoz, majd felvettem a földön hagyott táskámat, s lesiettem a lépcsőn. Mikor leértem szembetaláltam magam Anyával és McGalagonnyal, aki ez alkalommal egy szürke kosztümöt viselt, (valamint öcsivel, aki a nappaliajtóból leskelődött).  
-Jó napot!  
Felém fordultak, s McGalagony elmosolyodott:  
-Jó napot, Nelson Kisasszony. Készen áll?  
-Igen, professzor.  
-Akkor azt hiszem felesleges tovább húzni az időt. A viszontlátásra Mrs. Nelson. Chad.  
Az igazgató rámosolygott az öcsémre, aki a lelepleződés tudatában befutott a nappaliba. Egy puszit nyomtan anya arcára, majd elköszöntem:  
-Este jövök, mobil van nálam.  
-Szia Kicsim. Viszont látasra Igazgató asszony.  
Ezzel elhagytuk a házat.  
-Én nem igazán rajongok a mugli közlekedésért, úgyhogy ha a kisasszony nem bánja sétálunk.  
Mondta McGalagony, s elindult.  
-Semmi gond. - pár percig csöndben maradtam, aztán elhagytam az udvariasságot, s útjára engedtem a kíváncsiságomat.  
-Mi a professzor története?  
Egy pillanatra megállt és hatalmas szemekkel nézett rám.  
-Nem tudom melyik részére kíváncsi.- rövid szünet után folytatta. -Nagyon hosszú ideje dolgozom a Roxfortban. A legutóbb meséltem magának V-Voldemortról. Mikor őt legyőztük, én lettem az igazgató. Előtte átváltozástant tanítottam, és a Griffendél házvezető tanára voltam. Megjegyzem ilyen bátorsággal, hogy rákérdez az igazgató történetére maga nagyszerűen helyt állna ott - persze erről majd a Süveg dönt. - megigazította a szemüvegét és elővett egy térképet - Lássuk csak... - motyogott magában. - Megvan. - s ezzel ismét elindult, most már időnként a térképre pillantva - Azt hiszem ennyi. Van még kérdése?  
-Igen - vágtam rá azonnal. - A szülei...Mit szóltak amikor...  
-Amikor megkaptam a levelet? - aprót bólintottam. - Az édesanyám boszorkány volt, ezért nagy volt az esélye, hogy én magam is az leszek. Ígyhát, mikor megtudtuk, hogy felvételt nyertem az iskolába, nem lett úrrá csodálkozás a házon.  
Ez után csendben sétáltunk át a város szegényebb része felé. Egyszer csak megálltunk.  
-Itt volnánk.  
S ezzel benyitott egy régi pubba, melynek cégérén ez állt: Foltozott Üst  
A professzor belépve köszönt, s odasétált a pultoshoz.  
-Üdvözlöm. Átöltöznénk, ha nem gond.  
-Minerva, ritkán látom itt magát. De természetesen semmi akadálya. Tudja hol találja a szobát.  
Ezzel McGalagony elindult, és hátra vezetett egy apró szobába. Elővette a pálcáját, s egy suhintással elővarázsolt egy sötétkék és egy narancssárga talárt. A narancssárgát odaadta, s megkért, hogy öltözzek át. Mikor mindketten kész voltunk, átmentünk egy másik ajtón, s egészen apró kertben találtuk magunkat. McGalagony néhányszor rákoppintott a falra, s azon egy átjáró keletkezett.  
-Kisasszony, isten hozta az Abszol úton. - mosolygott szélesen -Azt javaslom először váltson fel némi pénzt.  
Ezzel elindultunk a sok varázsbolt között. A seprűktől kezdve, baglyokon át mindent meg lehetett találni amit a filmekben bemutattak, s még annál is többet. Néhány utcával lejjebb állt egy hatalmas fehér épület. McGalagony elmondta, hogy ez a varázsvilág bankja, a Gringotts.  
Mikor bementünk elég ocsmány lényeket találtunk a márványfalak között, ami elég abszurd látványt nyújtott. Odasétáltunk közel egy pulthoz, ahová az volt kiírva : 'Pénzváltás'. McGalagony odafordult hozzám és azt mondta:  
-Azt hiszem ezt te is el tudod intézni. 250 galleon elég lesz.  
-Köszönöm.  
Odasétáltam a pulthoz.  
-Jó napot.  
-Jó napot. Miben lehetek a szolgálatára?  
-Mugli pénzt szeretnék váltani. - erre megváltozott a kobold arckifejezése. Hallottam már róla, hogy vannak akik nem nézik jó szemmel a mugliszületésű varázslók és boszorkányok jelenlétét, de nem hittem, hogy ilyen hamar találkozom valakivel, aki kifejezi a nemtetszését.  
-Mennyit?  
-251 galleont, 1 knútot és 1 sarlót.  
-123,771 font lesz.  
Ennyit az egyetemi pénzemről, az anyáéktól kapott támogatásról, és a zsebpénzemről. Kiszámoltam és átnyújtottam a pénz és egy kis bónuszt a koboldnak, hátha akkor nem néz majd olyan csúnyán, de nem használt. Kiszámolta a pénzt, és egy bőrtarisznyában ideadta. Milyen kedves.  
-Köszönöm. - a kobold morgott valamit, ami nem volt teljesen érthető - Viszlát.  
Erre is csak egy morgás volt a válasz, de erre már nem is igazán figyeltem. Mivel McGalagony még nem volt kész, leültem az egyik apró bőrfotelbe, majd mikor néhány perc múlva kiértünk az épületből rögtön a professzornak szegeztem a kérdésem:  
-Milyen lények voltak ezek?  
-Koboldok. - csöndben visszatértünk a boltok forgatagába. - Tudja kisasszony engem nem zavar, de még sok gondot hozhat a fejére a kíváncsisága.  
Nem válaszoltam, csak sétáltunk tovább, mikor egy bagoly röppent az igazgató karjára:  
-Mi lehet ilyen fontos? - kérdezte McGalagony, s elolvasta a levelet. - Kisasszony, remélem nem haragszik meg, de egy nagyon sürgős ügyben itt kell hagynom magát.  
-Semmi gond. - De belül halálra voltam rémülve, s láttam, hogy a hajam hirtelen fagyos kékre vált. Az érzelmeimmel még eléggé hadilábon állok.  
-Megvan a felszereléslistája, igaz?  
-Igen.  
-Hát akkor minden jót kisasszony.  
-Önnek is.  
Ezzel elsietett, én pedig ott álltam egyedül egy ismeretlen hely közepén. 'Gyerünk Anna, nincs mitől félned. Meg tudod tenni.' Biztattam magam, s elindultam. Végig jártam a boltokat, és már csak két dolog hiányzott. Egy háziállat, és egy pálca. Úgy gondoltam a legfontosabbat hagyom utoljára, így bementem egy boltba, melyből hangos huhogás hallatszott ki. Gondoltam mivel a családunknak nincs baglya amivel üzenhetünk egymásnak, így én azt viszek magammal a Roxfortba.  
Odabent egy nálam alig néhány évvel idősebb vörös, szeplős lány sietett oda hozzám, s vékony hangján, alig hallhatóan megkérdezte:  
-Üdvözlöm a boltunkban. Segíthetek valamiben?  
-Jó napot. Egy baglyot szeretnék venni.  
-Van valami elképzelése?  
-Nincsen.  
Egy pillanatig riadtan nézett a kopott pult mögött álló idős férfira, majd vissza rám.  
-Öhm...a kuvikokról azt kell tudni, hogy...izé... - kezdte dadogva, de inkább a szavába vágtam.  
-Ha nem gond, akkor körülnézek, és majd szólok ha segítség kell.  
-Rendben, persze...  
A lány elsietett egy másik vevőhöz, én pedig sétálgatni kezdtem. Elsétáltam legalább több tucat bagoly közt, mikor a sarokban gubbasztva megláttam azt a baglyot, akit kerestem.  
Tollai feketék voltak, mint az éjszaka, de begyét apró sötétszürke pettyek borították. Alig pár másodperccel azután, hogy megláttam, rám nézett hatalmas szemeivel, és odarepült. Az utolsó pillanatban emeltem fel a kezem, hogy ne az arcomba repüljön, hanem oda szálljon le. Megsimogattam a fejét és ő édesen hozzám dörgölőzött.  
-Furcsa, hogy így elfogad. Eddig vagy rátámadt az emberekre vagy csak szimplán elmenekült.  
Megpördültem a tengelyem körül és az előbbi lányra kísértetiesen hasonlító fiút tekintettem meg. A bagoly a hirtelen mozdulattól mérgesen huhogott egyet.  
-Azt hiszem hazaviszem.  
-9 galleon lesz. Van valami névötleted?  
Egy pillanatig elgondolkodtam, majd megtalálva a tökéletes nevet, odafordultam a baglyomhoz és megkérdeztem:  
-A Nüxhöz mit szólsz?  
Boldog hangot hallatott amit igennek vettem.  
-Igen, már megvan a neve.  
Nüxszöt kalitkába tettem, s úgy vittem, hogy megvegyem az utolsó dolgot amire szükségem volt. Bementem egy boltba: Ollivander 'Minőségi pálcák időszámításunk előtti 4. század óta.'  
Bent barátságos környezett fogadott, de nem láttam senkit, ezért hangosan köszöntem.  
-Egy pillanat! - hallatszott a felelet, s nemsokára egy harmincas éveiben járó, magas, barna hajú férfi jelent meg. - Jó napot.  
-Jó napot. Egy pálcát szeretnék vásárolni.  
-Ilyen idősen? Csak nem?  
-Most derült ki, hogy boszorkány vagyok.  
-Értem. Ez esetben mi lenne ha... - ezzel elsietett, és hozott egy keskeny dobozt. Elővett belőle egy pálcát, melyen apró golyók voltak és átnyújtotta. - 11 hüvelyk, bükkfa, sárkányszívizomhúr. Igen rugalmas. Próbáld ki! - mosolygott, de mikor intettem, s eltört egy virágcserép visszakérte. - Akkor talán... - ezzel ismét elrohant, s előhozott egy pálcát. Ez volt a legszebb amit valaha láttam. Gyönyörű minták díszítették a vékony pálcát. Ágak, és virágok voltak belevésve, s a végén apró gyűrűk jelezték hol kell fogni.. - 10 és háromnegyed hüvelyk, kőrisfa, unikornis szőr. Kissé törékeny, nem árt vigyázni vele.  
Kézbe vettem a pálcát és éreztem, hogy ez lesz az. Ismét rásuhintottam a vázára, mire az összeforrt és visszarepült bele a víz és a virágcsokor.  
-12 galleon lesz.  
Ez alkalommal szívesen adtam oda a pénzt, hiszen tudtam, hogy a pálca ennél százszor többet ér. Boldogan sétáltam ki a boltból, s indultam el hazafelé.


End file.
